Love at First Sight
by BrittanyRae
Summary: Quatre+Catherine told from Trowa's POV


Disclaimer: We do not own gundam wing. Any other characters are ours.  
In this story Catherine is younger than Trowa.  
  
Love at First Sight  
Written by Rae  
Told from Trowa's PointOfView  
  
Quatre and I stood looking at the big tent of the circus. Finally the war with OZ2 was over. Suddenly Catherine, my little sister, came out to welcome me home. She gave me a hug, much to my dismay. She just had to hug me in front of Quatre, my best friend didn't she?! Then I remembered Quatre's 29 sisters and I relaxed.   
"Who's this?" Catherine asked.  
"I'm Quatre Winner," Quatre introduced himself.  
"Quatre Raberba Winner," I added knowing how much my friend despised his middle name.  
"The Quatre Winner!? The Prince of Arabia!?" Catherine asked in surprise.  
"Yes," Quatre replied sheepishly.  
"Well come on you two, you must be starving. Trowa you look skinnier than usual!" Catherine said hurrying us inside.  
During dinner Quatre kept glancing at Catherine when she wasn't looking. I was beginning to get curious, usually Quatre could care less about girls. I mean sure he was nice to them but he never really liked any of them. After thinking about it I realized my sister was perfect for him. However, she didn't appear to like him the same way. The phone rang and I jumped to answer it.   
"Hello? Is Trowa there?" came the familiar voice.  
"Hi Hallie! This is Trowa," I answered.  
"Hey I was wondering, would it be too much trouble if I came for a visit? I know Quatre's staying there and all but Dad's being a pain, and I miss you."  
"Sure you can come Hallie. We told you you're always welcome here."  
"Oh thank you Trowa, you're the best! See you soon!" and then we hung up the phone so we wouldn't run up the phone bills. Catherine collected the dinner dishes and left them in the kitchen for Joel, a clown, since it was his day to wash dishes. Then she went out to the ring to practice.  
"Hey Quatre want to watch?" I asked.  
"We won't distract her will we?" he asked.   
As usual Quatre was making sure no one would get into a fight.   
"No besides, I'm the target for her daggers."  
"All right."  
I knew something Quatre didn't though, when Catherine practiced she wore her normal costume except the skirt was shorter and it was all dark purple and black. To summarize; Catherine looked "drop dead gorgeous" in that out fit.  
So we went out to the ring to watch. Catherine was on the tightrope doing flips. After 5 minutes Quatre had a far away, dreamy look in his eyes. You know the look Heero gets when he's thinking about or looking at Releena. All of a sudden Hallie showed up. She had Duo and Hilde with her.  
"Hi Trowa!" Hallie shouted from across the ring.  
"Hey Clown Boy!" Duo yelled. Why did she bring him? Darn.  
"How ya doin Trowa!" Hilde yelled. She brought her too?   
"Hey! Duo, Hilde what are you doin here?" Trowa yelled/asked.  
"Duo made me bring them when he found out I was coming," Hallie explained.  
"Oh," I replied.  
Then Wufei came in looking awfully grumpy. He was following Amy, one of Hallie's friends. I guessed that she dragged him here for a visit.  
"Hey Wu-man! What's up?!" Duo shouted.  
"Shut up Braidy Boy." Wufei growled.  
"Shut up and be nice Wufei." Amy snapped.  
When Catherine finished practicing we went to go watch TV in her trailer. On the news was a bunch of old men, probably Romefellar, and Releena. Apparently Romefellar was trying to find out the identities and locations of the gundam pilots again.  
"Heero's gonna be ticked if he sees this." Duo noted.  
"That woman-I mean Releena- is all he ever thinks about now. And I thought he was sane," Wufei grumbled.  
He had to get used to using Releena's name now that he and Amy were going out.  
Catherine looked "ticked" herself. Catherine didn't like war at all and thought highly of Releena's efforts to promote pacifism. Obviously any one who bothered Releena was scum in her book.   
"Those idiots! Sometimes I wish you guys would go in there and blast Romefellar to Pluto!" said a very angry Catherine.  
"But you don't like anything that has to do with war," Duo pointed out.  
"Romefellar has everything to do with war and if they were blasted to Pluto they couldn't start any more wars!" she countered.   
Duo couldn't think of anything to say to that. For once in his life he was quiet.  
"Hey woman- I mean Cathy- how much should I pay you for shutting him up?" Wufei asked.  
Catherine didn't answer she had suddenly become interested in something Romefellar was telling Releena.   
  
"Releena, these pilots have committed serious crimes. They are dangerous and hazardous to society. They've killed millions of people. We need you to tell us who and where they are for yours and everyone's' safety. You are a pacifist, you oppose wars, and they'll just start wars. Why are you protecting those criminals?"  
  
Silence. Absolute silence. Even I, The Silencer, couldn't have produced such a silence. Then chaos. Everyone started yelling.   
"How dare they!" shouted Catherine.  
"Those fiends!" shouted Amy.  
"I'm gonna-" shouted Hallie.  
"Injustice!" shouted Wufei.  
"..." was my response. I was just glaring at the television screen.  
"We're just doing what's right!" shouted Quatre.  
"Poor Releena." said Hilde.  
"I'm hungry." whined Duo.  
"Duo!" exclaimed everyone (minus Duo).  
"Sorry," Duo whimpered.   
"We should turn ourselves in so they leave that woman- I mean Heero's dream girl- I mean Releena- alone." suggested Wufei.  
"No, that would be an insult to Releena. She wouldn't want us to," said Quatre.   
After a long discussion we decided to turn ourselves in anyway. Duo, Wufei, and I were saying goodbye to our girlfriends. I noticed that Catherine pulled Quatre into another room and closed the door.   
"She's probably going to ask him to make sure I don't get hurt or killed," I thought.  
  
Inside The Room...(this part is from the author's PointOfVeiw)  
"Catherine what is it?"  
"Shh."  
Catherine shushed the blonde Arabian Prince putting her finger to his lips. She was afraid something would happen now that the war with OZ2 was over. Gundam pilots never get to have normal lives. However, the minute she saw him earlier that day she knew she was falling head over heals for him. Now he and the others were turning themselves into Romefellar so Releena wouldn't be bothered. They were all so nice, but who knew if they'd be imprisoned or killed? Now Catherine wanted to make sure she got this off her chest before he left... just incase he didn't come back.   
"Quatre before you go I want to tell you something. This is going to sound really lame. I know you're a prince and a gundam pilot and I'm just circus girl. But I-"  
This time Quatre silenced Catherine. Not by pressing his finger to her lips, but by kissing her. She rapped her arms up around his neck and he rapped his around her and pulled her closer.  
  
Back to Trowa's PointOfView...  
"What's taking so long?" I wondered.   
Well the other pilots and I were ready to leave so I went to get Quatre. Surely by now she'd finished asking him to keep an eye on me. I walked over to the room they'd gone in and opened the door.  
"Quatre com-" I fell silent.  
There stood my sister and my best friend kissing. Their arms rapped around each other...kissing. They didn't even notice I was there... watching. The others and I stared. Suddenly the silence was broken.  
"What's everyone looking at?" asked Releena's voice.  
Releena? What was she doing here? She was supposed to be in England. We all turned around. Even Catherine and Quatre stopped kissing and turned around at the sound of Releena's voice. There stood Releena with Heero not too far behind.  
"What are you doing here woman-I mean Releena?" asked Wufei who had cringed when Heero glared at him for saying woman.  
"Well after I explained to Romefellar that you guys weren't criminals I left the building and when I got outside instead of seeing Pagan and the limo, there was Heero with his jeep."  
"No ambulance?" snickered Duo. Who was promptly elbowed by Hilde.  
"Shh."   
"Anyway, Heero said everyone was here and that I shouldn't over work myself and then brought me here."  
Then Releena's eyes got wide. We turned around and there was Catherine and Quatre kissing again. And so that was how my best friend and my sister started going out. Now who says there's no such thing as "Love at First Sight"?  
  
  
Well hope you enjoyed our story. E mail the authors at raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com  
  
Visit our website at http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
